


Parempaa

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, ruoskintaa, sitomista
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Kun Argus menetti itsehillintänsä ja viskasi ruoskan käsistään, Severus odotti.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Raapalepuuroa [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Parempaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2007 Lizlegolle synttärilahjaksi. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Rankaisija](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614375).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_Mikään ei ole tätä parempaa,_ Severus ajatteli hengittäessään syvään padasta kohoavaa hopeista höyryä. Hän oli väärässä.

Vuotta myöhemmin Arguksen kilauttaessa kahleet lukkoon Severuksen selkäpiissä värähteli lupaavasti. Kun ensimmäinen ruoskanisku pureutui hänen kalpeaan nahkaansa, hän karjahti mielihyvästä.

"Kipua!" Argus ärähti ja sivalsi uudelleen. Tyrmän seinät kajahtelivat — ei yhden vaan kahden miehen huudoista.

Kun Argus menetti itsehillintänsä ja viskasi ruoskan käsistään, Severus odotti. Kun Argus levitti Severuksen pakaroita kokeillen känsäisillä sormillaan lupaavaa kuumuutta, Severus huohotti mutta ei anellut. Mutta kun Argus työntyi yhä syvemmälle tarraten lohjenneilla kynsillään kapeasta lanteesta, Severus vihdoin tiesi.

Eikä Argus ojentanut kättään, ennen kuin Severus myönsi totuuden ääneen.


End file.
